Love Changes Everything
by Jade the Sith
Summary: (Songfic) Another short story of mine. Mara's thoughts in VOTF after Luke's proposal


Summary: Just another of my short stories. A songfic. Mara's thoughts in VOTF, after Luke asks her to marry him.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm secretly Timothy Zahn in disguise. I called my good friend Mr. Lucas and he said I could own all these for a few days. I was also allowed full copyright over the song 'Love Changes Everything' from the musical 'Aspects of Love'.  
  
Love Changes Everything  
  
************************  
  
There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. --Friedrich Nietzsche  
  
************************  
  
I'm insane.  
  
It's the only explanation.  
  
Wait; there was one more--  
  
Oh, yes.  
  
I'm in love.  
  
'Love, love changes everything: hands and faces, earth and sky. Love, love changes everything: how you live and how you die.'  
  
Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade. Wait till the holonews gets a hold of this. I don't think anyone will be this scandalized since Leia Organa Solo refused to take a much-needed diplomatic trip to instead spend time with her family.  
  
When I read about that I snorted at Organa Solo's stubborn attitude, but now I see what she did. Love. Can you believe it? Me, Mara Jade, in love.  
  
Insane, I say.  
  
'Love can make the summer fly, or a night seem like a lifetime. Yes, love, love changes everything, how I tremble at your name.'  
  
Frankly, I blame Luke. Luke. Force, how I love him. See!? Look at that! I swear, love obscures your view on everything. Next thing you know I'm going to be getting all gushy and weepy over the smallest things.  
  
Kreth.  
  
'Nothing in the world will ever be the same.'  
  
Luke Skywalker, listen right here. I will go soft for no one, not even you. Don't expect any fanatical romantics from me, farmboy. Delusions of grandeur are what you're having.  
  
'Love, love changes everything: days are longer, words mean more.'  
  
My stars, he told me he loved me again. How many times can he say that? Well, I guess it's my fault too. I encourage him. I keep telling him the exact same thing too.  
  
Blast you, Skywalker. I love you, I love you, I love you.  
  
'Love, love changes everything: pain is deeper than before.'  
  
And as if I didn't have enough to worry about with this new "love" experience, and whole new factor of feelings shows up on my emotional doorstep. Now I'm always worried about him. Well, actually, that's not a bad thing to be with Skywalker. I can't think of one instance where he hasn't been in danger, but mainly because he's in my company.  
  
Did I want these feelings? Heck no! Who asked for these? Really!?  
  
'Love will turn your world around, and that world will last forever.'  
  
And now my world is completely upside down. I mean, I'm a 'Jedi's now for Force's sake. And I sacrificed my 'ship' and am hanging over a 'guy'.  
  
This is just too weird. Blast you Skywalker! What have you done to me!?  
  
'Yes, love, love changes everything, brings you glory, brings you shame. Nothing in the world will ever be the same.'  
  
And along with this whole 'Jedi' thing, I go and blow up my own ship to become one. I don't know what respectable smuggler and fellow ship-lover is going to be able to look me in the eye. Well, all the looking Luke does will surely make up for it, I'm sure.  
  
'Off into the world we go, planning futures, shaping years.'  
  
And the 'wedding'! Force, the wedding! With a political sister, he's not going to get away with the small wedding I know he's thinking of. Not a chance, Skywalker. More delusions of grandeur.  
  
'Love bursts in and suddenly all our wisdom disappears.'  
  
And now 'I'm' starting to think about 'children'! My stars, I know how much Luke wants children, but I know 'I' won't be ready for a couple of years, at the very least. But here I am, thinking about a baby girl with my red hair and Luke's blue eyes. Will she have my temper or his patience? His recklessness or my rational thinking? Oh, who am I fooling? 'Rational thinking!?' Look at me now!  
  
'Love makes fools of everyone: all the rules we make are broken.'  
  
I used to think love makes people idiots, and frankly, I'm still rather convinced. I mean look at me: Mara Jade! Engaged, to Luke Skywalker no less!, and already daydreaming of children. I don't think Luke will be very happy if I have to be committed before our honeymoon.  
  
'Yes, love, love changes everything: live or perish, in its flame.'  
  
There is one thing I'm sure of. I would lay my life down for Luke a thousand times over. I will bear his children and do everything in my power to make him happy. Luke Skywalker is the most noble, kind man in this galaxy and however he managed to fall in love with yours truly is beyond me. We're practically exact opposites, but I, personally, think he enjoys it that way.  
  
'Love will never ever let you be the same. Love will never ever let you be the same.'  
  
I'm insane. I'm insane and I'm in love.  
  
And I wouldn't have it any other way, farmboy.  
  
************************************************  
  
Flamers will be pointed and laughed at. Review if you would. And if you can't say something nice, say something vague. 


End file.
